C'est quoi un Google ?
by lilith-tw-vd-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un One-Shot de DammitimmaD - Suite du "réveil" de Kol, Finn, Rebekah et Esther ; Elijah passe sa soirée à expliquer le 21ème siècle à son petit frère.


**Bonjour ! **

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction ! Ce One-Shot m'a beaucoup amusé, je dois dire ****. J'espère que vous allez aimer ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. J'ai de bonne stats :) mais très peu d'avis :/**

Elijah tourna la page de son livre et fit glisser ses yeux le long de la page. Elijah s'était récemment découvert un attrait pour les romans policiers, en particulier ceux de Clive Cussler. Il appréciait ce moment de paix qu'il avait réussi à trouver entre deux courses pour sa mère et deux tentatives d'assassinats de Rebekah sur Klaus.

Mais ce moment fût ruiné par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Kol qui s'avança à l'intérieur :

-Lijah ! C'est quoi un « google » ? Où est-ce que je peux en trouver un ?

Elijah leva les sourcils.

-Google n'est pas une chose, Kol. Personne ne peut « trouver » un google.

Les sourcils de Kol se froncèrent et il plissa les yeux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

-Il s'agit d'un moteur de recherche sur internet, répliqua-t-il patiemment, retournant à son livre.

-… Mais c'est quoi un « internet » ? demanda Kol, exaspéré.

Elijah ferma son livre avec un soupir.

-L'internet n'est pas tangible, Kol. C'est un réseau mis en place pour permettre aux gens de communiquer et de partager des informations d'un ordinateur à un autre.

Kol fût silencieux pendant un moment, ressassant ce que son frère lui avait dit. Elijah retourna à son livre, satisfait. Il pourrait peut-être avoir un moment seul.

-Mais –Lijah …

…Ou pas. Il ferma son livre avec un soupir d'agacement.

-C'est quoi un ordinateur ?

-Demande à Rebekah, je suis occupé, répondu Elijah.

Kol souffla et disparut par la porte. Elijah se permit de souffler de soulagement. Kol avait trop de chose à apprendre de ce siècle. C'était pour ces moments-là que l'Originel détestait Klaus de l'avoir mit dans un cercueil pendant un siècle, surtout le plus productif en terme de technologies. Ce moment de tranquillité fut terminé trop tôt puisque que Kol revint encore plus confus qu'avant.

-Je lui ai demandé, dit Kol en faisant la moue. Puis continua :

- Elle était sur l'engin en forme de livre avec un éclairage au niveau de l' « écran » et elle m'a dit « GTFO » de sa chambre parce que « OMG » elle avait une « DMC » avec sa « BFFL » de son équipe de pom pom girl car elle était « MIA ». Elle a aussi dit : « FYI », le « BF » a largué sa « BFFL » et elle a paniqué, récita Kol. Je comprends rien …

Elijah ne pût s'empêcher de renifler devant le regard de Kol :

-Elle parle à son amie sur internet parce que le petit-ami de son amie a rompu avec cette dernière.

Kol le dévisagea, incrédule :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas dit ça ?

-Elle voulait que tu la laisses tranquille, répondit Elijah. Tu l'as embêté, elle et Niklaus, plus que jamais.

Le garçon sourit malicieusement.

-Evidemment que je l'ai fait, plaisanta-t-il. J'ai une centaine d'années d'embêtement à rattraper.

-En effet, murmura Elijah. Il retourna à son livre.

Kol fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un iPhone.

-Alors, comment ça marche ? dit-il en s'avançant puis en enlevant le livre des mains d'Elijah et en le posant sur la table. Nik me l'a donné et m'a dit de ne pas le casser mais je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne.

Elijah soupira.

-C'est un téléphone Kol, un téléphone sans fil.

Le garçon le regarda, incrédule.

-Un téléphone sans fil ?

-Oui et ça fait d'autres choses, ça joue de la musique.

-Sans un tourne-disque ? demanda Kol, bouche-bée.

-Sans un tourne-disque, confirma Elijah.

Kol regarda le gadget dans sa main :

-C'est de la magie ? demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de la magie, Kol. C'est de la technologie. Les humains l'ont inventé, répondit Elijah en roulant des yeux. Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par tout ça, soudainement ?

-Maman a dit que je n'étais pas autorisé à tuer quelqu'un dans cette ville, répondit Kol en inspectant l'iPhone avec une curiosité nouvelle. J'ai demandé à Nik s'il y avait des bars dans cette ville où je pourrais aller. Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas et de Google-er (N/T : verbe inventer par les anglophones pour dire « chercher sur Google »).

Elijah soupira et tendit sa main.

-Ecoute, tu cliques sur ce bouton-là et ça apparait.

Les yeux de Kol s'élargissaient d'excitation.

-Et tu cliques sur ce bouton ici, celui qui dit « Cartes ». Tu tapes « bars » dans la barre de tâches et tu regardes les réponses en fonction de notre position. Là, regarde.

Kol plissa des yeux.

-Et tu peux faire ça avec n'importe quoi ? demanda Kol avec crainte.

Le frère le plus âgé acquiesça de la tête :

-N'importe quoi.

Kol prit le portable dans sa main.

-Dispositif très astucieux avec de nombreuses capacités, murmura Kol pour lui-même.

-Tiens, avant de sortir, laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose, dit Elijah en lui prenant le téléphone puis en cliquant sur l'une des icones. Essaye de jouer à ça.

Kol regarda le minuscule homme courir, lui-même tapotant l'écran. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage quand le petit homme sauta. Il fit tourner à gauche le petit bonhomme en donnant un coup de toi. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement.

-C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Temple Run, répondit Elijah en poussant Kol hors de la salle. Amuse-toi bien.

Puis Elijah retourna vers son livre et poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il était dans son fauteuil.

-Enfin, murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Mais son soulagement ne dura pas longtemps avant que Finn n'entre dans la pièce tenant seulement une torche, l'allumant et l'éteignant encore et encore.

-Elijah ? Quelle est cette « électricité » dont Niklaus parle ?

Non … Il n'arriverait certainement pas à lire ce soir …

**FIN**

**Comme toujours, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues ! :)**

**A la prochaine pour une autre traduction ! )**

**Clara.**


End file.
